Electricity theft has always been one of the crucial problems in today's world of energy crises. For this reason, securing distribution lines becomes the utmost obligation of the power sector. Electricity blackout and high electricity charges resulting from various kinds of electrical thefts can be alleviated only by putting forth an effective solution of controlling it. A system needs to be developed that can not only detect the theft location but also cope with its off-putting effects. The instant invention presents a plan to address this situation. The plan involves securing the distribution lines efficiently and strategically by affecting the appliances with a high voltage shot or fluctuations in regular voltage if tried to get it directly from the distribution lines through meter bypassing.